


Reagan Vs Sophie.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [6]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would Kate of done had Sophie gone to her in 1X20 and told Kate the one thing she'd been wanting to hear for so long. Will Kate go back to Sophie or will she stay with Reagan.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Reagan, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Reagan/Ares, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 24
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's another Kagan Fanfic i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Crow Mark's at his lap top working as Kate walks over to him as she gets to him he up at her.)

Mark: Hey you are right?  
Kate: No i'm not.  
Mark: Hey hey what's wrong?  
Kate: Reagan took off with the Journal.

(Mark stands up looks at her.)

Mark: Are you freaken kidding me?  
Kate: No and now i need to find her.   
Mark: Well have you called Calamity or Veracity.  
Kate: No. Wait would i?  
Mark: They've known Reagan the longest and know where to find her.  
Kate: Oh. You call Veracity.  
Mark: She's your sister.  
Kate: She's your wife.

(Mark puts his head down as she laughs at him.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: They'll just defend her.  
Mark: Of course they will. Their her friends. And they'll want to give her the benefit of the doubt.  
Kate: Mark she slept with me and then stole Luke's father's journal.  
Mark: Look Okay Kate i get it. You're pissed. But going head strong into trying to figure out where she is isn't going to help to either one of you.  
Kate: Mark i really like this girl and she thinks i'm stupid.  
Mark: No she doesn't. I've met even dumber people who fall for her crap.   
Kate: I did.  
Mark: Do you honestly think she didn't care about you. Do you really think she did this willingly.  
Kate: So why would she?  
Mark: I don't know. But these are questions you should ask her when you see her.  
Kate: In order to see her i need to find her.  
Mark: Okay well. She give you a last name?  
Kate: Queen!  
Mark: As in?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Holy shit.

(She laughs at him as he types in Reagan's name as he's looking for her. Kate's looking around the room and thinks about things.)

Mark: You okay?

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: Yeah i'm are right.  
Mark: No you're not.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I just. Mark i really i like this girl and knowing she would do this.  
Mark: I can tell.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I just i don't want to lose out on this chance with her again. I've been wanting to see her again for over two years and now that she's back.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: No Kate i get it. I felt the same way when i met Vera the first time and then saw her again during the USO tour.  
Kate: Yeah she mentioned you two had met once before but you never acted on your feelings because of Austin.  
Mark: Yeah. Jackass.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: How badly did you want to be with Veracity?  
Mark: Enough to when i first saw her again on the night of the first show i was outside of the hanger when she walked out to talk to me.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I turned around and kissed her.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Calamity gave me hell for it all tour too.

(Kate starts laughing at him. Then calms down once he finds out where Reagan is staying once he finds her address he writes it down and then tears it off to give it to 

her once she has it she looks at him.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime Batwoman.

(She laughs at him as she rushes from the room to go and talk to Reagan about where the Journal is. As she walks out Mark sits back down in the chair and smiles as he 

realize's Kate's going after Reagan weather she stole the journal or not. He knows neither Sophie or Luke will like it but he really doesn't care as long as his 

bestfriend is happy that is all he can ask for. Later over at the motel that Reagan is staying at Kate's walking the halls looking for her room when she finds it she 

walks over to it and knocks on the door not wanting to wait for to run Kate backs up and kicks the door in getting her to quickly stand up and turn to see who it was 

that kicked the door in as she turns to see who it was she looks at her.)

Reagan: Oh my god. I double locked that.  
Kate: Where's the Journal?  
Reagan: How you even find me?  
Kate: You don't get to ask the questions Reagan. No more BS.

(Reagan looks at her hurt by what she said.)

Kate: Tell me where the Journal is and i will get out of your life.  
Reagan: It wasn't all BS Kate.  
Kate: I'm sorry i must of misinterpreted the part where you slept with me so you could steal my property.  
Reagan: Yes i stole it and yes i slept with you. But it wasn't all. I still. I totally get why you hate me.

(Kate looks at her as of not sure of what to say to her and then looks off.)

Kate: I don't. Where's the Journal?  
Reagan: I don't know. And that's the truth. Actually no that's a lie.  
Kate: Reagan! Where's the Journal?

(She walks over to her dresser and pulls it out of it of it once she has it she closes it back up and walks back over to Kate. To hand it to her.)

Reagan: I really am sorry Kate.  
Kate: Why? Who you work for?  
Reagan: More like work with.  
Kate: Who?  
Reagan: It's going to sound worse then it is.  
Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: My sister Margo. You know her as Magpie.  
Kate: Magpie's your sister?  
Reagan: Surprise. That's the real one by the way.

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: What?  
Reagan: Just before i went to meet with her i went out and baught a journal that looked just like it i took it to someone who could make the same lettering on the 

journal and had them place it on there.

Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: I gave her that one and placed that one into my dresser.

(Kate looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: What she want this for?  
Reagan: She said it would buy her. Her freedom out of Arkham.  
Kate: Who she working for?  
Reagan: I don't know. And there's noway of knowing she's in the wind.  
Kate: So you haven't seen her since this morning?  
Reagan: No and i have a feeling whoever wanted that would be very pissed off when they find out that the journal that was given to them was a fake.

(She walks over to the door and closes it which surprises Reagan.)

Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: I don't hate you. Honestly i find it very hard to hate you.  
Reagan: Why?  
Kate: Because i like you. A lot more then i should given what you did. But i can't seem to find it in me to hate you. 

(Reagan looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Reagan: I uh.  
Kate: I mean there's still a lot we need to work out but. I can't hate you.  
Reagan: If i were you i'd hate me.  
Kate: Yeah well i can't.

(Reagan walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she pushes her coat off of her as she pushes it off of her it falls to the floor 

as it lands on it on Kate pulls away from her.)

Kate: We'll talk some more tomorrow.  
Reagan: Tomorrow is good.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her again as their kissing they walk back towards the bed and fall back onto it as they land on it Kate pushes her shirt up and pulls 

away from her and kisses a couple of spots on Reagan's stomach getting her to close her eyes enjoyment. As Kate's kisses on her stomach continues Reagan moans from the 

feel of it. Then she pulls away from it and grabs her up and takes her shirt off of her and throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she kisses her again as their 

kissing Reagan grabs her shirt and pulls it up and off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor and kisses her again as their kissing they both fall back onto 

the bed again and Kate deepens it sending them into a love making session. The following morning. Kate wakes up and looks next to her where Reagan was the night before 

and sees it's empty getting upset again. But then quickly realizing this isn't her apartment she stayed the night at Reagan's and smiles as she realiz's what happened 

the night before and then turns when she hears the door open as it opens Reagan walks back in with a cup carrier and bag on top of it.)

Kate: Morning.

(Reagan looks towards the bed and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Hey. I was hoping to be back by the time you woke up.  
Kate: I can go back to sleep and you come back in if you want?  
Reagan: Na it's no fun that way.

(Kate starts laughing as she puts them down and walks over to the bed and gets back onto it as she gets onto the bed she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Good morning indeed.

(Reagan laughs at her as she kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it as their kissing continues Kate smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I got us breakfast if you're hungry.  
Kate: The only thing i'm hungry for is the hottie next to me.

(Reagan laughs at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I know we have to talk but.  
Kate: No rush. I don't have anywhere to be today.  
Reagan: Well maybe work.  
Kate: Reagan i'm the boss i can go in whenever i want to and right now the only thing i can think of doing is the gorgeous as hell woman right next to me.

(Reagan looks off trying to keep from blushing. As Kate pulls her shirt up and kisses her stomach getting her to close her eyes in enjoyment as Kate continues to kiss 

on it her phone goes off getting her to pull away from it.)

Kate: Okay i'm officially going to kill whoever that is.

(Reagan grabs her phone and hands it Kate to see who it is seeing the number she mutes it and puts the phone back onto the bedside table.)

Reagan: Not important.  
Kate: Not right now it isn't.

(Reagan sits up and Kate takes her shirt off of her again once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor Reagan lies back on the bed and Kate kisses her 

again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Later over at Wayne Tower Kate walks into her office to see Mark there and laughs 

at him.)

Mark: Why Kate Kane if i didn't know any better i'd think you got laid last night.  
Kate: I might of.  
Mark: So i take it things with Reagan are good?  
Kate: Yeah. I are ready gave Luke the journal so.  
Mark: That's great to hear. So she didn't give Magpie the journal?  
Kate: She didn't. Well she did give her one.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: It was a fake and she thinks whoever wanted it is going to be very pissed off when they find out that Reagan had given Magpie the fake one.  
Mark: Did Reagan say why Magpie wanted it?  
Kate: She said it baught her. Her freedom from Arkham.  
Mark: Seriously.  
Kate: Yeah. Reagan said we shouldn't be hearing from Magpie anytime soon.  
Mark: That's good to hear.  
Kate: Yeah it is. Anyway. What's up?  
Mark: I just wanted to come see why you didn't answer my call this morning but. I got my answer so i won't push the issue.  
Kate: Thank you. I'm so glad you're not Mary.  
Mark: Oh i know. Anyway. I'm happy for you Kate.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. Anyway. I better get to work.  
Kate: Okay. Do me a favor.  
Mark: Name it.  
Kate: Don't tell anyone about me and Reagan until i'm ready.  
Mark: Yeah you bet. I'll see ya.  
Kate: Are right.

(Then he turns and walks off to go back to work. Over the next two months both Kate and Reagan continue to get close mush to Sophie's dismay. After learning of Kate 

and Reagan being back together Sophie started doing everything she could to try and break them up but everytime she tried the Evermoist members including the Bellas 

would stop her at her every turn even Luke would stop her from trying to breaking them up. Seeing how happy Kate is Luke decided to give Reagan a chance and back so 

that she can finally have a normal life outside of the Bat suit he was to say the least upset when he found out that Kate had started things back up with Reagan but 

seeing how happy Reagan makes her he backed off and apologized to her for everything he said about her. And she accepted it and smiled at him then she turned and 

walked out of her office as Kate looks at Luke.)

Luke: I mean't it.  
Kate: Okay.

(He walks off as she laughs at him. Over the next two weeks as things continue to heat up for her and Reagan Kate can't help but smile everytime she goes into to see 

her brother in law and get an update on him and Veracity which he happily say's their fine.)

Kate: Well i'm happy for you guys Mark.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Kate: You're welcome.  
Mark: So how are things with you and Reagan?  
Kate: Their good. I couldn't be happier i really couldn't.  
Mark: That's great to hear. Plus i hear Luke did a complete one-eighty as far as Reagan goes?  
Kate: He did. He even apologized to her.  
Mark: Well that's awesome to hear.  
Kate: Yeah.

(As they continue to talk Reagan stumbles into the command center getting them to turn and look at her.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She looks at her and falls to the floor and Mark quickly runs over to her as he gets to her he turns her over and sees how she looks.)

Mark: Oh god. She's pretty damn bad.  
Kate: Let's get her to Wayne Tower.  
Mark: Where?  
Kate: The Batcave.  
Mark: She know?  
Kate: No. But she's going to find out now.  
Mark: Are right.

(He picks her up and they quickly rushes off towards his truck. Later over at Wayne Tower in the Bat cave Mary's looking Reagan over. After the whole thing with saving 

Kate from Johnny Sabatino Kate told Mary she was welcomed onto team Bat as she's working on her Julia rushes up to them.)

Julia: What happened?  
Kate: I don't know. She stumbled into the command center over at Crow.  
Julia: She gonna be are right?  
Mary: Yeah she's got some bruised ribs sprand wrist black eye and fat lip other than that she'll be just fine.  
Julia: Okay.

(Kate's off on her own thinking as Veracity and Calamity walk over to her and she grabs onto her sister.)

Mark: Cal!

(She walks over to him and he tells her. She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Calamity: Someone wanted to make a statement.  
Mark: Yeah but the question remains who?  
Calamity: I think of a lot of other people who would want to get back at her.  
Mark: Alice and Mouse?  
Calamity: Not mention Magpie.  
Mark: The journal?  
Calamity: Yeah.   
Mark: Shit.  
Calamity: Yeah. She gonna be okay?  
Mark: Yeah. Mary said all she has is some bruised ribs sprand wrist black eye and fat lip other than that.  
Calamity: How you doing?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm are right. I put a call into Oliver but he can't get away from Starling city.  
Calamity: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah. I just i don't know Calamity. Kate really likes her and from what Mary's said.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Neither her or Vera have seen Kate like this since Sophie.

(Calamity looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Calamity: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yeah. Whoever did this to her better pray Kate doesn't find them.  
Calamity: Yeah no kidding.

(He looks at her and laughs as they walk over to them.)

Mark: How long until she wakes up?  
Mary: It could be about ten twenty minutes.  
Mark: Are right. 

(Then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he wonders if he should answer it. He looks at Kate and then to Reagan and mutes the 

ringer then puts his phone away as he walks over to Kate who looks at him and he shows her the number that just called him.)

Kate: What the hell does she want?  
Mark: I don't know. I didn't answer it.  
Kate: Okay. Next time she does. Don't even answer it then.  
Mark: I won't.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it. Minutes later Reagan starts coming too and looks around the room she's in as she's looking around Kate walks over to her 

and grabs her hand.)

Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey. Where am i?  
Kate: Not really how i pictured telling you.  
Reagan: Telling me what?  
Kate: This is the Batcave.

(Reagan looks at her and sits up in some pain as she sits up she looks around and sees the suit seeing the suit she puts two and two together and smiles.)

Reagan: You're Batwoman?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I am.  
Reagan: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. How you feel?  
Reagan: I'm are right. In a lot of pain but i'm are right.   
Kate: Do you know who did this?  
Reagan: No. It happened so fast and quick i didn't get a good look at who was beating on me all i know is that when i came to the beatings had stopped and that i was 

lying outside of Crow Head quarters.

Kate: You were lying outside of Crow?  
Reagan: Yeah. Almost like whoever had beaten on me cared enough to drop me off there. Why?  
Kate: Because if you were dropped off Crow then they would have it on their camera's. Luke!  
Luke: I heard and i am on it. Hey how you feeling?  
Reagan: Good.   
Luke: Oh hey Mary left these for you.

(He hands her the meds and she nods her head at him.)

Luke: She said to take them every eight hours.  
Reagan: Okay.

(Then he finds the footage from Crow and shows Kate.)

Kate: Wait is that?  
Luke: It can't be. I thought Mark said she was dead.  
Kate: That's what he was told.  
Luke: Kate!  
Kate: Shit.

(As they continue to look over the video Mark walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. Mark there's something you should see.  
Mark: What?

(She hands him the tablet and he looks at it as he's watching the footage over he sees who it is and then looks up at them.)

Mark: No. No it can't be.  
Reagan: Guys what's going on?  
Mark: Reagan what you do before you came back to Gotham?  
Reagan: Nothing much. Why?  
Mark: Because the woman in this footage is Santino D'Antonio's second in command.

(She looks over at him and not sure of what to say to him.)

Kate: Babe!  
Reagan: Oh shit.   
Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: She was one of the reasons why i wanted to stop ripping off the rich.  
Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Magpie wanted me to rip off half a million dollars from Santino.  
Mark: Did you?  
Reagan: No. I told him and Ares about it before it even happened.  
Kate: What you do?  
Reagan: Santino gave me the half million dollars i was to give Magpie the money only to switch out the cases later.  
Mark: What happened?  
Reagan: She took off before i could make the switch.  
Mark: So.  
Reagan: He wasn't to happy about it. I told him i would track it down and then give it back to him.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: I managed to find the case with the money in it. It was all still there so i made the switch and then quickly left to go back and hand over the case to Ares.  
Mark: But.  
Reagan: She never showed.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate.)

Mark: Wick!  
Kate: What?  
Mark: When did this happen?  
Reagan: The night of Santino's Gallery opening.  
Mark: Oh shit.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Ares never showed because Wick had gone after Santino after the idiot put a seven million dollar hit out on him.  
Kate: Oh great. What happened to Ares?  
Mark: I thought she was dead.  
Kate: Well given by this video she's not and she dropped her off outside of Crow Head quarters.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Kate: Mark if she comes after my girlfriend again.  
Mark: I know. We'll keep an extra close eye out for her. But after what happened to Reagan i highly doubt we'll see her again.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: She'll more an likely go back into hiding until someone wants her for something.  
Kate: Would that include a revenge beating.  
Mark: You thinking.  
Kate: Reagan what happened to the case after Ares never showed?  
Reagan: I took it back to Santino's gallery and i placed it there hoping one of them was still alive and then i left.  
Mark: Yeah they weren't alive Reagan.

(She nods her head at him. Seeing the look on her face he knows it all to well because had that same look on his face after Ares had died or so he thought. Then they 

notice someone on the screen.)

Luke: It's Sophie Kate.  
Kate: What she want?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Kate: Are right i'm gonna go and talk to her.  
Mark: Okay.

(She rushes off towards the elevator and gets onto it. Later up in her office Kate walks off of it and walks out into her office as the bookcase closes behind her once 

it's closed she sits on her desk as Sophie walks into the office and looks at her.)

Kate: Sophie!  
Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: What's up?  
Sophie: I was just coming to talk to you.  
Kate: About what?  
Sophie: Okay i just wanted to start off with i'm sorry for how i treated you when you first came back i know it's two years to late and i get that.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sophie: But there is something else i'm sure to everyone else is two years to late.  
Kate: And that is?  
Sophie: I'm still in love with you and i want us to try again.

(Kate looks at her not sure of what to say to her. Unknown to them Someone had just over heard the conversation and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: Sophie you bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Reagan Vs Sophie i hope you enjoy it.

(Kate looks at her not sure of what to say to her. Unknown to them Someone had just over heard the conversation and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: Sophie you bitch.

(She pulls her phone out and goes to text Mark but has a better idea she walks into the office as she gets to her she turns her around and punches her sending her to 

the ground Sophie looks up at her and can tell she's annoyed. Sophie gets up to go after her only to have Mark and Kate keep them apart.)

Mark: What the hell is going on?  
Calamity: This bitch just told Kate she's still in love with her and wants her back.

(Mark looks at her and then over to Sophie who looks at him.)

Mark: Are you fucken kidding me?

(She looks at him.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: No. She has no right to come in here tell you something like and then expect people to be okay with it.

(Sophie looks at him in shock.)

Mark: She has a girlfriend Sophie. Or did you forget that?  
Sophie: Of course i didn't.  
Mark: So the reason you told her is because she has one. And you have no chance with her again.   
Sophie: I. I love her are right.  
Mark: Really is that why you found it so much easier to tell Julia about your mommy not wanting to talk to because you came out to her.

(Sophie looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: What? It's just a question. She can tell Julia but she can't tell you. The woman she clams to still love.

(Kate looks at him and can tell he's annoyed with Sophie.)

Kate: Okay look she just told me how she felt i didn't say i was leaving Reagan.  
Mark: The look on your face tells us everything we need to know.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: I can't help it Mark she was my first girlfriend.  
Mark: So Reagan really is a Sophie Moore rebound.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: I don't know is Vera an Ares rebound.  
Mark: I didn't sleep with Ares. We were just friends. So no your sister isn't a rebound.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I love your sister. But hey go back to the woman whose broken your heart more then Reagan ever could.

(Kate looks at him and can tell he's annoyed with her.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Save it.

(He turns and pushes past Sophie to go and find his wife.)

Kate: Calamity!  
Calamity: You chose her i'm never speaking to you again.

(Sophie looks at her in shock at what she just said. Kate stands there in shock at how both of her best friends just turned their backs on her because of Sophie. A 

couple of hours later in Kate's office talking with Reagan along with Mark and Calamity even though their mad at her for making her choice they wanna be there for her 

while she breaks up with the woman whose made her very happy. But Kate knows if she doesn't give this whole thing with her and Sophie a try she'll keep asking herself 

the what if's and Sophie is someone she has been wanting to be with since she got back to Gotham and now she wants this chance to be with her. After explaining all of 

this to Reagan she nods her head at her then gets up and walks out of the office Kate seeing her walk off.)

Reagan: You hurt her again and i'll kick your ass myself.

(Then she walks out of the room.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She goes to follow after her but Calamity stops her and grabs her into a hug as Mark watches them and is still very annoyed by her choice but can understand why she 

made it.)

Kate: Reagan!

(Calamity keeps a hold of her as she cries into her shirt Mark looks at Sophie.)

Mark: You happy now?

(She looks at him and knows their all pissed at her for what she did. But she doesn't care she got Kate back and all it took was her telling her how she still felt 

about her in order to get Kate to leave Reagan and to go back to her. Now all she has to do is find someone whose willing to help keep Kate and Reagan apart long 

enough to get Kate to fall back in love with her and then Kate will be her's for good. Over the next couple of months Kate and Sophie remain together although Sophie's 

happy she got Kate back. And in some ways Kate's happy she's back with Sophie but in other's she's not she keeps telling herself that at the time she had made the 

right choice to go and be with Sophie but as she continues to stay with her the more upset Kate gets because she doesn't have Reagan anymore and is quickly regretting 

choosing to be with her instead of staying with Reagan. The more she thinks about the more Mark and everyone else feels bad for her. But don't try and tell her what to 

do because they know in the end Kate will end up making up her own mind and going after Reagan again. As far as Reagan goes she's been drinking and keeping her 

distances from her friends and family which is starting to worry them with the more Reagan distance herself from everyone the more reliefed Sophie becomes because as 

long as Reagan's out of the picture she can continue to keep Kate to herself and away from Reagan. And as for Julia after learning what Sophie did in order to get Kate 

back became very angry with Sophie and told her she was done being played with she quit the Crows and left Gotham altogether which of course upset Kate even more not 

only did she lose the woman she had been falling in love with but she just lost one of her friends. As time continues to go on Kate wishes she could see Reagan again 

but she isn't showing up. That is until one night she finally walks into the Hold up and heads over to a table as she gets there she sits down and Mark walks over to 

her as he gets to her he wraps her in a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I'd ask how you're doing but?  
Reagan: I feel like crap.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Reagan: It's okay.  
Mark: No it's not.  
Reagan: It's really not. The bitch finally got who she wanted.  
Mark: To bad the woman she wanted doesn't want her back.

(Reagan looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Reagan: So why'd she get back together with her?  
Mark: I don't know. In a lot of people once the person they've been wanting to be with confess how they feel about them. It gets them thinking about the what if's.  
Reagan: You ever have one of those?  
Mark: A lot of times. You?  
Reagan: Some times.  
Mark: Mind if i ask who?  
Reagan: Ares!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Ares!  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: What about her?  
Reagan: I keep asking myself what would of happened that night if she showed up instead of going after Wick.  
Mark: Oh.  
Reagan: Mark if she ever shows up again i want one of the what if's answered.  
Mark: You really did like her.  
Reagan: I did. And knowing she took a big risk to drop me off outside of Crow head quarters that day i had gotten beaten up.  
Mark: I know.  
Reagan: So what was your what if moment?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Before i met Veracity. There was this woman i worked with and it wasn't Ares.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: Her name is Jaxx. She's engineer.  
Reagan: She cute?  
Mark: Very. Actually she's drop dead gorgeous. And might i add your ex's double.

(Reagan looks at him as he laughs at her.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Calamity!  
Mark: Yup.  
Reagan: Shit.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: I wonder what would of happened had i stayed.  
Reagan: You like her?

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I more than liked her.

(Reagan looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Reagan: You were in love with her.  
Mark: I was. And if she walked through those doors right now and told me she had feelings for me i'd be like Kate and wonder the what if's.  
Reagan: But you're married.  
Mark: I never said i'd leave my wife. As much as Jaxx mean't to me then. Vera mean's just as much to me now.  
Reagan: Veracity's your future.  
Mark: She is.

(She nods her head at him.)

Reagan: Think Sophie's Kate's?  
Mark: I doubt it.  
Reagan: Why's that?  
Mark: She can't stop looking over here for one.

(Reagan looks over at her and then puts her head down.)

Reagan: This is a lot harder then i thought it would be.  
Mark: But you came out that's what matters.  
Reagan: Yeah i know.

(As they continue to talk Mark shows Reagan something and she starts laughing at it.)

Reagan: Wait is that?  
Mark: Yeah. Me and Kate pulled a prank on him while he was asleep.  
Reagan: What you guys do when he woke up?  
Mark: she posted this picture all over Twitter and Instagram.

(Reagan's trying to keep from laughing but is failing as he continues to show her pictures Sophie looks over at them and gets annoyed that Mark's over there talking 

and joking around with Reagan as their talking someone else walks into the bar getting her to turn towards them and smiles knowing who it i. But Mark seeing her first 

calls her over to them.)

Mark: Hey Ares you wanna see something funny?

(She laughs at him as she walks over to them.)

Reagan: How'd you?  
Mark: She's been back in Gotham for a couple of weeks now.   
Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: She's asked about you.  
Reagan: Well isn't that sweet of her.  
Mark: I know you don't see that a lot with assassin's.  
Reagan: She's special.

(Mark laughs at her as she gets closet to them.)

Mark: Don't let her hear you say that.  
Reagan: Yeah really.  
Ares: (Signs) Hi.  
Mark: Oh god she's high again Reagan.

(She starts laughing at his joke as Ares pushes him making him laugh again then calms down as he shows her the picture and starts laughing then they calm down.)

Mark: Want anything?  
Ares: (signs) Lime and soda.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off to go get her a drink as she remains at Reagan's side.)

Ares: (Signs) You okay?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm fine.  
Ares: (Signs) No you're not.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: Ex girlfriend.

(She looks over at Kate and nods her head at her.)

Ares: (Signs) Sorry.  
Reagan: It's okay.   
Ares: (Signs) Why she break up with you?  
Reagan: Her current girlfriend said she was still in love with her.

(Ares nods her head at her.)

Ares: (Signs) So sorry. What a bitch.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: She really is. How you been?  
Ares: (Signs) Good.  
Reagan: You look it.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Ares: (Signs) Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome. 

(As they continue to talk Mark walks over to them and hands Ares her drink and she nods her head at him as he turns to walk off to go and spend time with his other 

friends as he gets to them he wraps his arms around Veracity's waste getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Just feel bad for Reagan is all.  
Veracity: Yeah so do we.  
Mark: I just don't get it.  
Veracity: I don't think either us understand what the hell Kate was thinking when she picked Sophie over Reagan.  
Mark: I don't know.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Veracity: She'll wise up one of these days.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so. Or Sophie will be finding away to use Ares as away to keep Reagan and Kate apart.

(They look over at her and then look off.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: I have a feeling Sophie planned this.  
Mark: Planned what?  
Veracity: I think she planned telling Kate and hoping she'd pick her.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Calamity: If that's the case.  
Mark: I'm going to kill her.  
Veracity: No babe come on. She's not worth it.  
Mark: I know that but Kate shouldn't have to remain in a loveless relationship if she doesn't want to be.  
Calamity: I know that.

(He nods his head at her then kisses his wife's cheek getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: Love you too.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him. Then she feels what he's doing.)

Veracity: We'll see you guys tomorrow.  
Charity: Okay.  
Serenity: Don't do anything her and Cynthia wouldn't do.  
Veracity: I'd be to scared to do what her and Cynthia would do.

(Charity looks at her as both Beca and Calamity laugh at them and she kisses her wife's head then pulls away from it as she looks at her.)

Beca: See you guys later Vera.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: You're so cute.  
Beca: I know.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her. Through out the night both Calamity and Beca continue to spend time with Serenity and Charity talking and joking around as 

they hear arguing going on over by Reagan and Sophie. As their arguing Calamity rushes over to them and pulls them both back.)

Reagan: I get it Sophie Kate's your damn girlfriend you don't have to rub it in my damn face.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: I.  
Reagan: You win Sophie. Stop being such a bitch.

(Sophie looks at her in shock.)

Sophie: I'm not.  
Reagan: Right and walking up to me gloating how you managed to steal your ex away from me. Yeah that's not being a bitch at all.

(She looks at her and laughs at her.)

Sophie: Jealous?  
Reagan: Give me a reason to be.

(Calamity looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: Oh you.  
Kate: Sophie!

(She turns to see a very pissed off Kate Kane behind her.)

Sophie: What?  
Kate: How many times i have told you to leave Reagan alone?  
Sophie: She started it.

(Reagan looks at her and then to Calamity who looks just as annoyed with her.)

Kate: I don't care who started it. I told you to leave Reagan alone and i'd think just this once you'd listen to me.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: Go to my office and stay there.

(She walks off towards Kate's office and then looks over at Reagan and walks over to her.)

Kate: I'm not going to apologize for her actions.  
Reagan: I know.  
Kate: What she's doing isn't excusable.   
Reagan: I'm aware of that.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: I'm gonna go.  
Kate: Okay.

(Reagan smiles at her as she turns and walks off as she walks off Kate looks at Calamity annoyed.)

Kate: Make sure she gets home okay.  
Calamity: Sure thing.

(Kate walks off towards her office to go and deal with Sophie. Up in the office Kate walks in and closes the door to look at her.)

Kate: What the hell is your problem?  
Sophie: My problem she's the one who started it.  
Kate: I was standing out there Sophie you started it. Gloating to Reagan about how you got me is not telling me you're innocent in all of this.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: Sophie I've told you a number of times to stop bothering Reagan. But yet you can't help yourself. I thought if i got back together with you.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: That you'd leave her alone. But you can't do that. Hell because of you half of my friends and my sisters hate me. God Sophie because of you Julia quit the Crows 

and left Gotham for good. So there's no telling when she'll be back or if she'll ever come back.

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: I can't do this anymore. I'm sick of hiding my feelings when it comes around to Reagan.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: I can't be with you anymore. I can't keep putting on this happy face when i'm not happy. There was a time where i was happy with you i was in love with you.  
Sophie: You're not in love with me anymore?  
Kate: No. I'm in love with Reagan. God Sophie. I gave up Reagan to be with a woman i'm not even in love with anymore. 

(Sophie looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: We're through.  
Sophie: No wait Kate.  
Kate: Sophie! We're done. I wanna be with Reagan so please just go.

(She looks at her and shakes her head as she turns and walks out of the office as she walks out she closes the door behind her as she closes it she becomes annoyed as 

she leaves the bar as she leaves Kate sits down and thinks about the mistake she made when she chose to be with Sophie instead of Reagan. Over the next couple of weeks 

Reagan starts keeping her distances from all of her friends including Ares whose starting to worry about her so she starts looking for her as she's looking she finds 

out where she's been staying she gets up to go and see her. Later over at the motel Reagan's been staying at Ares walks in and heads for the room she was's in as she 

gets there she goes to knock on it but decides to do to what Kate did and kicks it in. Inside of the room Reagan's room she's lying there as Ares kicks the door in 

getting her to quickly jump out of the bed and then looks to see who it is. Seeing who it is she smiles a little at her.)

Reagan: Ares!

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Ares: Hi.  
Reagan: You can speak?

Ares: (signs) Just a little for. Now. Sorry about the door.

(Reagan looks at her.)

Reagan: It's okay. You're not the only one whose kicked that door in within the last two months. Although the manager of this motel might be a little pissed off.  
Ares: (signs) I'll pay for it.  
Reagan: That's okay. What's up?  
Ares: (signs) Got worried about you.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Thank you. But I'm okay. Really. I have alot of good friends.  
Ares: Okay.

(She turns and to leave but Reagan calls out for her.)

Reagan: Ares!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: (signs) Stay.

(Ares looks at her hoping she isn't wrong she closes the door the best she can then walks over to Reagan who quickly pulls her into a kiss catching her off guard as 

their kissing she smiles in it as their kiss continues Reagan pushes her jacket off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor they both fall 

back onto the bed as they land Reagan pulls away from her.)

Reagan: Been wanting to do that?

(Ares nods her head at her.)

Reagan: Okay.

(She smiles at her then she kisses her again as their kissing Ares reaches in between them and pushes her shirt up then she pulls away from her and kisses her stomach 

getting her to moan from the feel of her lips on it as her kiss on it continues on it Reagan closes her eyes in enjoyment then she pulls away from it and kisses her 

again as their kissing Reagan pulls her shirt open getting her to laugh in it as their kissing Reagan runs her hands over her stomach getting her to smile even more in 

the kiss then he pulls away from her and sits up and takes her shirt off as she's taking it off Reagan sits up and kisses a couple places on her stomach getting her to 

smile at her then pulls away from it and kisses her chest then she pulls away from it. As she pulls away from it she smiles at her as she throws her shirt to the 

floor.)

Ares: (signs) Like what you see?  
Reagan: Very much so. Why'd it take me so long to do this?  
Ares: (signs) I don't know.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles as she kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them back onto the bed as they land on it as their deepened kiss 

continues Ares grabs her shirt and pulls it up and off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she kisses her again as their kissing she 

deepens it sending them into a love making session. The following morning Reagan wakes up and looks over at Ares side of the bed and sees it empty and gets upset but 

quickly hides the sad part of it and thinks about the up sight of it all. Which is she finally managed to get her what if into bed and couldn't be more happy about 

that. Later over Crow head quarters Mark's at his computer as someone walks up to and sits down next to him. Seeing someone sitting there he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Why Reagan Queen is that a smile i see on your face?  
Reagan: Maybe.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay what's up?  
Reagan: You remember those What if's we talked about two weeks ago?  
Mark: Yes why?  
Reagan: Well last night.   
Mark: So Ares found you?  
Reagan: She did.  
Mark: And?  
Reagan: She's got one hell of a body under those cloths.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No.  
Reagan: Yeah. I finally got me a famous Assassin into my bed.  
Mark: Wow. Holy shit Reagan i wow. Not even Wick could of done it.  
Reagan: Hey she offered to buy him a drink and the dumb ass turned her down.  
Mark: But she didn't turn me down.

(She starts laughing along with Mark.)

Mark: I'm happy for you.  
Reagan: Thank you. But when i got up this morning she was gone.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm sure she's okay.  
Reagan: I sure hope.

(Mark looks at her and knows that look.)

Mark: You like her?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: I really do. 

(Mark looks at her and smiles but feels bad for Kate. Because she just lost Reagan to an assassin of all people. And a not a bad looking one either. As they continue 

to talk about Reagan's night with Ares his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he smiles at it.)

Mark: Hey gorgeous.  
Veracity: Hey honey. What's going on?  
Mark: Nothing much. I was just talking to Reagan.  
Veracity: She's at Crow?  
Mark: Yeah. Why?  
Veracity: Because i was just talking to Kate.  
Mark: She okay?  
Veracity: Yeah she's fine. In fact she seems great.  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah. She just told me that she broke up with Sophie.

(Mark falls silent on the other end and laughs a little.)

Mark: Really?  
Veracity: Yeah. She said something about trying to get Reagan back.  
Mark: Uh yeah i think that's going to be a little harder then Kate thinks.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: Babe she slept with Ares last night.

(Veracity looks around and then looks back at her sister.)

Veracity: Oh god. They talk about it?  
Mark: No. According to Reagan when she woke up she was gone. But just seeing her face light up when she brought up her name.  
Veracity: She likes her?  
Mark: Yes she does.   
Veracity: Shit.  
Mark: I'm sure once Ares finishes doing whatever it is she'd doing i'm sure they'll talk about it.  
Veracity: I sure hope so.

(Then the screen in their command center comes on and Mark turns to see who it is.)

Reagan: Oh my god.  
Margo: Hi sis.

(Reagan looks at her and to Mark.)

Mark: Babe get Kate down to Crow.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: Because Magpie's up on the screen and she's got Tommy Elliott with her.  
Veracity: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Veracity: Get to Crow.  
Kate: Why?  
Veracity: Magpie just popped up onto their screen and Tommy Elliott is with her.  
Kate: Shit. Call Luke.  
Veracity: Okay. Mark!  
Mark: Yeah no go ahead.  
Reagan: Oh god.

(He turns and looks at the screen again.)

Reagan: Ares!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Because instead of it being Reagan who goes missing i thought i'd switch it around and have Ares be the one who got taken by Magpie and Elliott but just to let you guys know. Tommy isn't Hush in this story he's still his normal self. Well as normal as Tommy can get. Anyway let me know down in the comments below what you think it is they want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of Reagan Vs Sophie. I hope you enjoy it.

(He turns and looks at the screen again.)

Reagan: Ares!

(She looks up when she's hears her name being said.)

Margo: Oh so this bitch does mean something to you?  
Reagan: Magpie don't hurt her.  
Margo: Well then there's something you need to do in order to keep her from getting hurt.

(She points the knife at her getting her to look away.)

Reagan: What?  
Tommy: Give us the journal.  
Mark: You two are ready have it.  
Tommy: No we want the real one.  
Mark: Never going to happen.  
Tommy: Either she gives us the journal or her girlfriend dies.

(Reagan looks at him and then looks off. Then she looks behind her to see Kate there who looks hurt by hearing that Reagan had moved on. Reagan looks at her and then 

looks off.)

Kate: What you two want?  
Reagan: They want the journal.  
Kate: They have it?  
Reagan: Mark just told them that.  
Kate: And they don't believe him.  
Reagan: No.  
Tommy: We want the real one.  
Kate: You have the real one.  
Tommy: No no we don't. And if you guys don't give it to us. Reagan's new girlfriend gets it. In fact.

(He walks over to her and punches her sending her head to the side she turns her head and looks at him. Reagan seeing her get hit looks at Kate who looks hurt by her 

moving on but looks at her.)

Kate: We'll find her.  
Reagan: I know.  
Margo: You have three hours to give us the real journal Reagan or she gets it.  
Kate: We've are ready told you have the real damn journal Magpie.  
Margo: It's not the real one. We've been looking at it for months. It's a fake and she has the real one either she hands it over or we kill her new girlfriend.  
Reagan: You kill her and i can tell you two right now that. Santino D'Antonio will have your heads.

(Ares looks up at the sound of her former bosses name and knows what she's doing.)

Margo: I thought he was dead.  
Reagan: And we all thought she was dead doesn't mean dead people don't come back from the dead isn't that Tommy boy.

(He looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Tommy: You have three hours Reagan to give us that damn journal or Santino's second in command gets it. 

(Then they hang up and Reagan looks at Mark who looks off scared for Ares and knowing Tommy Elliott and Magpie they just might do it.)

Reagan: I.

(She turns and walks off not sure of what to think Veracity seeing her run off goes after her.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: It's okay. I'm the one who left her she has a right to move on.  
Mark: You're right she does. But they haven't made things a official Reagan woke up this morning and she was are ready gone.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: She still cares about you Kate. She doesn't know you and Sophie broke up again.  
Kate: I know that.   
Mark: So don't be to hard on her. She was getting ready to move on and seeing the person she was ready to move on with tied to that chair wasn't helping her any.  
Kate: I realize that.  
Mark: Okay.

(Over the next couple of hours they keep up the search for Ares and finding to keep Luke's father's journal as the time ticks away the more nervous Reagan gets as 

she's pacing the hallway she thinks of what they can do to try and help them find Ares faster only problem is the person who could helped them find her faster is no 

longer with the Crows and isn't even in Gotham anymore thanks to Sophie. As she's thinking someone walks up to her and turns around to face her.)

Kate: We're gonna find her.  
Reagan: Yeah i know we will it's just. You guys know someone else who could help us find her faster but because of everything Sophie did.  
Kate: I know she left the Crows and she didn't just leave the Crows.  
Reagan: She left Gotham all together.  
Kate: Yeah she did.  
Reagan: Damn it.

(Kate realizing she just lost Reagan to Ares gets up and texts her Julia's number once it's sent Kate turns and walks off as she walks off Reagan's phone goes off she 

grabs her phone out of her pocket and looks to see who the message from seeing the number she checks and it reads what it say's seeing it she turns and looks at where 

Kate just walked off to and puts her head down. As she puts her head down Mark walks up to her and turns around and she hugs him getting him to feel bad for her.)

Reagan: It was just one night Mark. I want Kate.  
Mark: I know.

(She hugs him fully and he looks over at his wife who feels bad for her.)

Veracity: We need to get Julia back here to help us find Ares.  
Calamity: Yup.

(Then they turn and walk off to go back into the command center. As they walk in they get back to work on trying to figure out where Ares is. As the search continues 

Mark and Kate try a number of times to get a hold of Julia but she's not answering either one of their calls and who can say they blame her given what the hell Sophie 

put her through while she was chasing after Kate. With all of the trying Reagan finally decides to call Julia and see if she doesn't answer her call. After a few rings 

the phone picks up.)

Reagan: Julia! No wait please don't hang up.   
Julia: What?  
Reagan: A friend of mine and Mark went missing and we could really use your help.  
Julia: What you need me for. You have the crows.  
Reagan: Yeah we do. But the two people who have her are Tommy Elliott and Magpie.  
Julia: I can't help you.  
Reagan: Please Julia i know Sophie broke your heart by using you in order to get to Kate. But please don't take it out on Ares. She has nothing to do with this. All 

she really is innocent person in all of this. Sophie's selfish i get it. But please seriously don't take your anger out on Ares.

Julia: You sound like you really care about this woman?  
Reagan: I do. She's been there for me the last few weeks and last night i finally got to do something i didn't think i'd ever get to do.  
Julia: You slept with her?  
Reagan: I did. So please Julia come back to Gotham and help us find her.   
Julia: Are right. I'll head back now.  
Reagan: Thank you.  
Julia: No problem.

(Then she hangs up and Mark walks up to her.)

Reagan: She's headed back now.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: Mark i really care about Ares.  
Mark: I know that. But she's not Kate.  
Reagan: She's not.  
Mark: You're gonna have to talk to Ares once we find her.  
Reagan: And i will.  
Mark: Okay.

(Later everyone's still trying to locate Ares as Julia walks into the room and looks around it.)

Julia: Boy i go away for a few short weeks and this place turns into a nightmare.

(Mark looks over at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah really. Thanks for coming.  
Julia: You know i'm always willing to help.  
Mark: But.  
Julia: Sophie's not here is she?  
Mark: No. She hasn't been in the last two weeks.  
Julia: Why?  
Mark: Kate broke up with her again.  
Julia: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Julia: Well that's good to hear. Finally give her a chance with Reagan.  
Mark: So you didn't.  
Julia: I know she cares about her. But Kate's always had this knack for getting Woman to love her more.  
Mark: Now you know somewhere in her Sophie cared about you?  
Julia: I believe it. But she's always going to want Kate more.  
Mark: Too bad Kate wants Reagan.

(Julia smiles at him. Then they get to work on trying to find Ares. Later after finally finding out where Ares is as they get there a group of Crows agents rush into 

the warehouse followed by Batwoman as their searching the warehouse they come up on where they have Ares as they get there Mark and Juila point their guns in different 

directions.)

Mark: Batwoman you got anything?  
Kate: Not yet. Luke!  
Luke: No it looks like they ran.

(As they continue to search the building someone comes out of one of the rooms and fires at them getting them to quickly duck down and look around for anyone whose 

aiming for them when they can't find anyone Mark reaches Ares and looks her over.)

Mark: (signs) You are right?

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Commander we've got Ares.  
Jacob: Okay good work. Be careful. Magpie and Elliott could still be in the building.  
Mark: Yes sir.

(He goes to untie her hands but looks over in the corner and sees Elliott with a gun point at her head.)

Mark: Batwoman I've got Elliott on the next landing over with a gun pointed right at Ares head.  
Batwoman: On it.

(She walks over to where he is. As she gets there she hits him on the back of the head knocking him forward and she quickly grabs the gun as Mark quickly unties Ares 

and they both rush from the building. As they get out there Mark looks around for Reagan.)

Mark: Where's Reagan?  
Agent: She ran off after Magpie.  
Mark: And you let her?  
Agent: She said she could handle herself.  
Mark: God. Batwoman Reagan's inside of the building.  
Batwoman: What?  
Mark: A new agent let her go in on her own.  
Jacob: Agent Buchanan get back in there and get her out before she gets herself killed.  
Mark: Got it commander. Rogers come on.

(He runs off after Mark. Back by Reagan and Magpie their both fighting as their fighting Reagan's able to keep up with her and throws her into the box's behind her.)

Margo: Just because you guys were able to rescue your new girlfriend doesn't mean we won't try again and come get the journal.  
Reagan: You'll never get your hands onto it. I'll see to it.  
Margo: Then you'll die trying to keep us from getting it.

(She goes after her and Reagan quickly ducks out of the way and throws her into the box's again. She quickly turns and looks at her.)

Margo: How the hell are you able to do that?  
Reagan: My brother taught me how to fight.  
Margo: I didn't know our parents had a boy.  
Reagan: My adopted brother taught me how fight.  
Margo: And what family took you?  
Reagan: Moira Queen did.

(She looks at her as Reagan charges her sending her into the box's behind them and punches her Kate seeing what was happening jumps down and rushes over to her.)

Batwoman: Reagan!

(She grabs her off of her and keeps a hold of her.)

Reagan: No let me go.  
Batwoman: No you'll kill her.  
Reagan: If i don't she'll come back.  
Batwoman: Not if i can help it.

(Realizing whose arms she's in she calms down a little and looks at the body of her sister.)

Reagan: She's dead to me.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head as they both turn and walk off as a group of Crows agents rush in and put her in handcuff's. Later back over at Crow head 

quarters. Ares walks into their command center and over to Mark who looks up at her and smiles.)

Mark: Hey.  
Ares: (signs) Hi.  
Mark: You okay?

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Okay.  
Ares: (signs) Where's Reagan?  
Reagan: Ares!

(She turns and looks at her. Seeing her she waves at her.)

Reagan: hi.  
Ares: Hi.

(She smiles at her.)

Ares: (Signs) You got a minute?

(Reagan nods her head at her as they both walk out of the room as they walk out Mark looks over at Kate who puts her head down and Mark kisses her head then pulls away 

from it.)

Kate: I hope she knows how lucky she is.

(She goes to walk off but Mark stops with what he says next.)

Mark: She wants you.

(Kate turns and looks at him.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Reagan!  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: She wants you.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off in shock.)

Kate: Really?  
Mark: Really. Reagan cares about Ares. But it's you she wants.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: She might of had her what if moment last night. But in the end Kate it's always going to be you with her.  
Kate: Thanks.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(She turns and walks off with an all new motivation to get Reagan back. Out in the hallway Reagan and Ares are talking as their talking Ares looks at her and nods her 

head in understanding.)

Reagan: I'm sorry.   
Ares: (signs) It's okay. I have to go back into hiding anyway.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Reagan: I hope you'll be okay.  
Ares: I'm a hard ass.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: I don't know about hard ass.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Reagan: But it is a nice ass.

(Ares looks at her trying to keep from blushing.)

Ares: So mean.  
Reagan: I know.

(She laughs at her again.)

Ares: Come with me.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: I can't all i'd do is put you into danger and i really can't do that.  
Ares: I can take care of myself Reagan.  
Reagan: I know. But running won't stop whoever is after the journal.  
Ares: It won't stop them from coming after you.  
Reagan: No it won't and given how i'm connected to Batwoman and everyone here. All i'd do is put you into danger. Danger that i'm sure that not even Santino would of 

wished to on to you.

Ares: I was in danger everytime i went out missions for him. Weather it was to take out some prick with a grude against him or trying to take out John Wick. In my line 

of work i'm always in danger Reagan.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Ares: So when i asked you to come with me. It was because i wanted to see if you'd come with me so that we could be together. But i know your heart lies with Kate 

Kane.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: I'd lie and say that it doesn't but it does and i can't pretend that she isn't who i want to be with. I'm not her ex.

(Ares laughs at her.)

Reagan: I really am sorry.  
Ares: Don't be. Last night was fun.   
Reagan: It was. And if i didn't feel the way i do for Kate. I would leave with you in a heart beat.  
Ares: I know that.  
Reagan: Okay.

(Ares leans forward and kisses her cheek then pulls away from it.)

Niko: Boss you ready?

(She looks over at him and nods her head at him. He stands there with Marco and she looks at Reagan.)

Ares: If things don't work out with you and Kate again feel free to call me anytime.  
Reagan: I just might do that. I'll introduce to a friend.  
Ares: I look forward to it. Nice seeing again Reagan.  
Reagan: You too.

(She gets up to walk off but Reagan wanting to give her something before she walks out of her life again.)

Reagan: Ares!

(She turns and looks at her again.)

Ares: Yeah.

(She walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Reagan: Thank you for being there for me.  
Ares: Anytime.   
Reagan: Okay.

(She smiles at her.)

Ares: (Signs) Be seeing you Queen.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: (Signs) Not if i see you first.  
Ares: With or without cloths.  
Reagan: Oh that's a secret.  
Ares: Oh damn.

(She lightly pushes her making her laugh as she turns and walks off as she walks off Mark walks up to her and looks at her.)

Mark: Why Reagan Queen are you blushing?  
Reagan: I can't help it.  
Mark: Why not?  
Reagan: I've seen her naked.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: And wow.   
Mark: Tattoo's.  
Reagan: And scars.  
Mark: Yeah in her line of work she's bound to have them.  
Reagan: You got any?  
Mark: Yes i do.  
Reagan: What's your favorite one?

(Mark rolls the sleeve up on his shirt and shows it to her.)

Reagan: Is that?  
Mark: Yeah it's Batwings in the middle of Supergirl's S.  
Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Reagan: If i told Kate.  
Mark: I think she'd be flattered.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He smiles at her as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and they walk off back towards the command room. Over the next several weeks Kate continues to find ways to 

try and win Reagan back and everytime she tries Reagan always tells Kate she's not ready yet and Kate tells her okay. As she continues to try the more fun Reagan has 

watching as she does everything she can to try and win her back as she's doing it Calamity tells her something that gets her thinking.)

Calamity: You do realize she's going figure out what you're doing and really let you have it.  
Reagan: I know she will. It'll just make the sex all the more fun.

(Calamity starts laughing then calms down.)

Calamity: I'll make sure to tell my wife you said that.  
Reagan: Yeah please don't.

(She continues to laugh at her. Over the next day or so Reagan finally stops messing with Kate and goes to her apartment to see her. As she gets there she knocks on 

the door as she's waiting she looks around as she's looking around the door opens and Kate sees Reagan there.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hey. Um i just wanted to come and apologize.

(Kate looks at her funny.)

Kate: Why?  
Reagan: I've been messing with you.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as she moves out of the doorway and let's her inside. As she walks in she closes the door behind her once it's closed she looks around 

the apartment.)

Reagan: I really am sorry Kate.  
Kate: No need to be. I had it coming.  
Reagan: No you didn't. I mean I've known for awhile now that you are who i wanna be with but. I couldn't help myself.  
Kate: No really Reagan it's fine.   
Reagan: Okay. So things with you and Sophie are over for good?

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: Yes they are. I made a mistake choosing to be with her Reagan and i'm sorry i never should of done that.  
Reagan: The what if's?  
Kate: Yeah the what if's. I didn't want to go the rest of my life wondering if i had made the right choice and saying no to her when she asked for us together back 

together and as time went on i told myself that what if was over a long time ago.

Reagan: So why'd you stay with her for so long?  
Kate: I kept telling myself i was happy. And i wasn't i was trying to convince myself that Sophie was who i was mean't to be with and the more i thought about i kept 

thinking back to what my sister from another earth told me while she was still alive.  
Reagan: And that is?  
Kate: She said me on her earth had met her soulmate. And when i brought up Sophie she looked at me like she didn't even know who she was.  
Reagan: She ever tell you who the soulmate was?  
Kate: No. She died before she told me anything.  
Reagan: Should i ask.  
Kate: I'd like to think or well i'd know to the person she was talking about was you.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Me.  
Kate: Yeah. She would of liked you.  
Reagan: She anything like Alice?  
Kate: No. She was nothing like Alice. She was what Alice would of been like had it not been for the accident and Cartwright.

(Reagan nods her head at her as she walks over to her.)

Kate: She was the Beth i wanted to grow up with but then.  
Reagan: I know.  
Kate: There are times where i sit here and i think how much i miss her and want her back.  
Reagan: But.  
Kate: It's never going to happen. Alice is never going to be what she could of been thanks to Cartwright. I lost my sister in so many ways during those fifteen years 

Reagan.

(She sits down next to her on the back of the couch.)

Reagan: Well you do have two other sisters who love you.  
Kate: I do actually. And i love them. Vera's got the man she loves and well Mary she's still trying to figure out what she wants in life other then to be a doctor.  
Reagan: I'm sure she'll figure out.  
Kate: I sure hope so.  
Reagan: And what about you?

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: I get to do what i want everyday and night.  
Reagan: Which is?  
Kate: I get to help people get into places they can afford during the day and i get to kick bad guys asses at night.  
Reagan: What about your personal life?  
Kate: Hopefully you.

(Reagan smiles at her as she kisses her as their kissing Kate smiles in it as they both walk back towards her bed as they get there they both fall back onto it as they 

land on it Reagan grabs her shirt and pulls it up and off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor Kate smiles at her as she pulls her's up 

and off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending then into a love making 

session as they make the love to each other they do it through out the afternoon and the evening and basically through out the rest of the night after resting and 

getting food for more energy. In the middle of the night Kate wakes up and looks next to her see Reagan still there and smiles at her as she's watching her sleep she 

realizes how close she came to losing her all over again to Ares but is happy she didn't as she thinks about this she thinks about all of the times she could been with 

Reagan before everything but didn't act any of it due to the whole thing with Sophie and not wanting to let her go yet. And to think say out loud that Sophie wasn't 

who she wanted to be with it was Reagan and had been since the first day she met she just didn't know it until it was once again almost to late and she almost lost her 

to Ares. And as she lies here looking at the woman she's in love with and can't wait for the day she finally has the courage to tell her that. And to Kate that day is 

today in the middle of the night she leans into Reagan and whispers in it into her ear.)

Kate: (Whispers) I love you Reagan.

(Reagan smiles in her sleep then wakes up and looks at her.)

Reagan: I love you too.  
Kate: Really?  
Reagan: Really.

(Kate leans in and kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Kate: You okay?  
Reagan: I am now.

(She smiles at her as Kate kisses her again then pulls away from her as Kate lies back down and falls asleep as she falls asleep Reagan's phone goes off and she 

reaches over for it once she has it she sees a text and opens it to see what it say's.)

Unknown: (texts) You get the girl?  
Reagan: (texts) Yeah thanks for the tip.  
Unknown: (texts) Anytime lov.

(Reagan smiles at it then lies back down and falls asleep next to Kate again as they both fall asleep their both finally happy and able to move forward with their 

relationship no Magpie or Sophie trying to break them up so. In Reagan's book this is the perfect way to end all of their drama for the time being and can't wait to 

see what comes next for them in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that final chapter of this story because coming up later today if i can manage it is three new chapters of Battle of the Rival's i just wanted to say thank you guys for all of the idea's for the one shots and if you guys ever come up with more feel free to leave them down in the comments below. Until later Kagan and Becalamity Shippers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Because i really wanna add in a little bit more drama besides Sophie. Maybe add in Reagan having a one night stand with Ares if Kate breaks up with Reagan. Or i don't know. I'm not really sure Sophie deserves a second chance with Kate. Let me know down in the comments below what you guys think.


End file.
